The One I Love
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Another 'How TMM SHOULD have ended' one-shot. This one is far better than my first, so please R&R! It's also written in first person, mainly Ichigo's POV.


**The One I Love**

"_**KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **_I couldn't believe it. I thought I was only a toy to him! And yet- he died trying to protect me. That's why I screamed his name, my voice heartbroken as I realized, too late, that I loved Kisshu, not Aoyama. My cat ears drooped as tears streamed down my face. I laid Kisshu's body down, and just knelt there, sobbing.

Aoyama had turned into Deep Blue, the aliens' leader. And until Kisshu died in my arms, that was all I could focus on. But now…. I can only think about Kisshu; how I should have listened to him all along, rather than listening to Aoyama.

Suddenly I felt a burning feeling in my chest. I was startled to realize it was hatred- hatred for the boy I once loved with all my heart. Then I noticed Deep Blue wasn't laughing anymore. I looked up, and saw that his face had changed back into Aoyama's face.

I got up as he came over. The burning hatred had come back as I looked at him, and I took out my Strawberry Bell. "Ichigo?" he asked, sounding puzzled.

"I hate you," I snarled. "I will never forgive you for killing Kisshu."

"Ichigo, what-" Aoyama started, but I interrupted him.

"I can never forgive you for killing Kisshu," I said. "You will die here, no matter whether you're Deep Blue or Aoyama Masaya."

I lifted my Strawberry Bell, and Aoyama said, "Ichigo, I don't want to hurt you!"

"You've already killed me," I said. "The only thing I have left to do is kill you for what you've done." I saw Aoyama take a step back, and I felt power building up. Words bubbled up from my heart, and I shouted, "Ribon…. STRAWBERRY TSUNAMI!"

A wave of something that looked like pink fire engulfed Aoyama. I heard a scream, and then nothing. There was a flash, and I shielded my eyes. When it faded, I looked over, and saw a pile of ash, and a large ball of Mew Aqua. _That should be enough to save the aliens' planet, but what about Kish? _I thought.

An idea occurred to me, and I went back to Kish. "I don't deserve to live after what I've done to you," I said softly. "But you deserve to live, Kish. I hope you find someone who loves you."

With that I put my hand on his chest, over his heart. Concentrating, I poured all my power into Kish's body. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was, _I hope it worked._

_**Kisshu's POV: **_I woke up, confused. "Didn't Deep Blue kill me?" I wondered aloud. I didn't hear anything, but I realized there was something in my left hand. I turned my head, puzzled- and saw Ichigo lying next to me. Her hand was in mine, but she wasn't stirring.

I sat up, and looked at her, realizing she wasn't breathing. "Koneko-chan?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit. I shook her, but realized it was no good. She was dead. I looked around, and saw a pile of ash next to a large amount of Mew Aqua.

_She killed Deep Blue? _I wondered. _But why is she dead, then? _

Then it came to me, and my eyes widened. _She gave up her life for mine…. _I thought. _I thought she hated me! Why would she die for me?_

I couldn't figure it out. Turns out I didn't have time to; I heard teleportation, and looked up. The Mews and Blondie were standing there, and they did NOT look happy. "What do you want?" I asked, too tired and sad to bother with being polite. "I'm already having a bad day, did you come to make it worse?"

"Why did you kill Ichigo?" Blondie asked.

"I didn't," I snapped. "Deep Blue killed me, and I woke up and found her lying here."

"As if," Blondie said.

I snapped at that. "You seriously think that I wanted this?" I asked coldly. "You think I died protecting Ichigo for fun? I didn't betray my leader for fun. I did it because I love Ichigo more than my own life, and I didn't want her to die. It's bad enough that she gave up her life for mine without you telling me it's all my fault that she died."

Blondie's face was red, but I didn't really care anymore. Then to my surprise- and clearly to everyone else's- Lettuce detransformed, and walked over to me and Ichigo. Blondie tried to stop her, but she shrugged him off, and Pudding grabbed him before he could go after her.

Lettuce knelt on the other side of Ichigo from me, and gently put a hand on her chest. Lettuce looked like she was concentrating, and then she said, "Ichigo-san is waiting for you to wake her up, Kisshu-san. You're the only one who can revive her."

"How?" I asked.

"Kiss her," Lettuce said. She giggled when I perked up, and took her hand off Ichigo's chest.

I gently lifted Ichigo into my arms, and kissed her, putting all my love for her behind the kiss. Suddenly I felt Ichigo start to kiss back, and opened my eyes. Her eyes fluttered open at the same time, and I broke off the kiss, looking at her.

"Kish?" she asked. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine too," Ichigo said. "Thanks for bringing me back."

"Just don't do it again," I said. "One time of waking up and seeing you dead was more than enough for me."

"Fine…. But you have to promise me the same," Ichigo said.

I smiled. "Now that Deep Blue's dead, we both don't have to worry about that," I said.

Ichigo smiled back, and asked, "Can I have another kiss?"

"Why don't you tell your teammates you're okay first?" I suggested. I got up, and helped Ichigo up.

She looked over at her teammates, and except for Blondie, they all ran over and jumped on her. I was surprised when Pudding pulled me into the hug, but went along with it- mainly because the little monkey had a death grip on my arm.

When the Mews got off of me and Ichigo, I asked, "What happened to Pai and Taruto?"

To my worry, Lettuce and Pudding's faces fell. "Pai killed Taruto when he tried to protect Ichigo, then died saving us," Lettuce said sadly.

I fell to my knees in shock, burying my face in my hands as I started crying. I felt Ichigo wrap her arms around me, and heard her say, "I'm sorry, Kish." I buried my face in her shoulder.

"They're my only family," I said softly. "What am I going to do now?"

"You can live with me," Ichigo said softly. "My parents left me."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Pudding looking at me. "Pudding will be Kisshu-oniichan's family too," she said. "Lettuce-oneechan will help too."

Before I could reply, we all heard teleportation. To my surprise, it was two girls who looked human who appeared. Ichigo noticed I was puzzled, and said, "My school friends are half-Cyniclon fraternal twins." She looked over at the girls, and asked, "What's going on, Moe, Miwa?"

"Miwa sensed something, so we came to where we felt you and Kisshu," the blonde girl said. "Did you finally realize you loved him?"

"You knew I was going to fall for Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"Miwa did," the blonde girl- who I assumed was Moe- said. "She said she could sense it. But we knew that it wouldn't do us much good to tell you while you thought you loved Aoyuck. But Miwa formed a connection with Kisshu just in case something happened. She said earlier that he was crying about something, so we decided to come see why."

"Kish's brothers died," Ichigo said.

"The Mew Aqua is reviving the city; they might be brought back to life," Miwa said. Suddenly she looked up, and said, "We need to get out of here. This place is starting to become unstable."

I watched Ichigo get up and go get the ball of Mew Aqua. Then she came back to me, and said, "Kish, can you help Moe and Miwa get all of us out of here?"

I nodded, and said, "I'll help teleport you guys out of here. Everyone grab on." I took Ichigo's shoulder, and felt Lettuce put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at Moe and Miwa, who had everyone else, then teleported back down to Earth.

When we landed, I noticed that things were starting to grow among the ruins. I looked around, and then I saw Pai lying on the ground. I ran over and knelt next to him, then shook him, calling his name. He didn't stir, and behind me I heard Pudding wailing. "Pai?" I asked one last time, my voice a whisper now. When he didn't respond, I couldn't take it anymore, and broke down.

Ichigo hugged me, and I buried my face in her shoulder, sobbing. "It's hard losing people you care about, isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

I just nodded. Ichigo started stroking my hair, and I started to feel sleepy. I felt myself falling asleep, and didn't fight it. Maybe sleeping will help….

_**Ichigo's POV: **_Kish had fallen asleep in my arms. I gently laid his head in my lap, and started stroking his hair again. Lettuce came over, and knelt next to us. "Kisshu's not doing too well with this, is he?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said. "How's Pudding?"

"Still crying," Lettuce said. "I don't know what to do."

"How did Kish bring me back?" I asked.

Lettuce's eyes widened. "He kissed you," she said. "What if I tried that on Pai?"

"Might be a good idea," I said. "We both know that Kish and Pudding will just wither away if we don't bring these two back to life. Try it."

Lettuce nodded, turning pink, and then lifted Pai in her arms, and kissed him. I went back to stroking Kish's hair, wanting to give her some privacy- even though she was right next to me.

Suddenly I heard a soft gasp, and looked over. Lettuce had broken off the kiss, and was looking at Pai, who appeared to be stirring. "Pai-san, are you okay?" she asked.

I watched as Pai's eyes shot open, and he looked at Lettuce. "Lettuce?" he asked.

"I'm here," Lettuce said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine; did you bring me back?" Pai asked.

Lettuce nodded, blushing, and Pai said, "Thank you, Lettuce. Are Kisshu and Taruto okay?"

"Kisshu, yes, but I think Taruto's still dead," Lettuce said. "I should go let Pudding know that she can bring him back."

"What happened after I died?" Pai asked.

"I think Ichigo-san can explain; and you should let Kisshu know you're okay," Lettuce said, pointing to us.

Pai looked over, and looked worried. "What happened to him?" Pai asked.

"He wore himself out crying," I said. "You should let him know you're okay; he broke down when he saw that you were dead."

Pai came over to us and knelt, then tapped Kish's forehead. Kish stirred, and opened his eyes. His eyes widened, and he asked, "Pai?"

"Yes," Pai said. "Are you okay?"

Kish sat up, then hugged Pai tightly. I saw Pai hesitate a bit, but then he hugged Kish back. "You're not mad at me?" Pai asked.

"You're my best friend; I can't stay mad at you for long," Kish said.

"What are we going to do now?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo killed Deep Blue, and got the final Mew Aqua," Kish said. "We can use that to restore our planet."

"We're going to get exiled for this," Pai said gloomily.

"You all can live with me," I said. "My parents left a month ago."

"Your parents abandoned you?" Pai asked.

"Well, they still send me money, but technically, yes," I said. "It would be nice to have you living with me."

"What about Blondie?" Kish asked.

"If he doesn't like it, tough," I said. "It's my choice. No matter what he may think, I don't have to obey his every order like a slave."

Kish smiled. "Feisty as ever, Koneko-chan," he said. He turned to Pai and asked, "Are we taking the Mew Aqua back to our planet?"

"I think I'll go back alone, and you and Taruto can start getting settled," Pai said.

"Be careful," Kish said.

"I will," Pai said. He picked up the large ball of Mew Aqua, and teleported off.

Lettuce came back at that point, and asked, "Where was Pai going?"

"He's taking the Mew Aqua back to his planet to heal it, and then he, Kish, and Taruto are going to live with me!" I said.

"That's great!" Lettuce said.

"Not from my point of view," Ryou said from behind her.

"Your point of view is prejudiced, so it doesn't count," I said. "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm letting Kish, Pai, and Taruto live with me, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can call your parents," Ryou said.

"They left a month ago, to live somewhere else," I said. "They still send me money, but they don't live with me anymore. Nice try, though."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ryou asked.

"I didn't really want to talk about it, and besides, you would have just laughed it off and told me to get back to work," I said. "Why would I talk about my personal life with a jerk who doesn't care about my feelings?"

"You think I don't care about you?" Ryou asked.

"You've never given me any reason to believe you care about me," I said. "As far as I can tell from your actions, you hate me. You treat me like dirt, Ryou. If you actually cared about me, you wouldn't have treated me like dirt."

"I don't hate you," Ryou said. He smiled, and that put me on edge. I saw that Moe and Miwa were with Pudding, and called telepathically, _Guys? Ryou's actually smiling at me, do you have any idea what he's thinking?_

I waited, then heard Miwa say, _He's thinking about making you his. Can we take him down?_

_Good plan, _I said. Then I said to Kish, _Miwa says Blondie's thinking about making me his; we should back up before she and Moe attack him._

_Uh- okay, _Kish said.

I saw Moe and Miwa behind Ryou, and then they jumped on him. Kish and I leaped back as he screamed, "WHY ME!?"

"Ichigo's already with Kisshu; and we decided that this was a good opportunity to take you down for being a nasty, racist jerk," Moe said, as she and Miwa started beating him up.

"The way you treat Ichigo is unacceptable," Miwa said. "Therefore, you need to die."

"Aren't you worried about getting arrested?" Lettuce asked.

"Not particularly, but do you think we'd be better off just crippling him?" Moe asked. "Although that wouldn't take care of his mouth…."

"Never mind…." Lettuce said. "Should I be keeping Pudding and Taruto away from here?"

"Yes, there's not going to be much left when we're done," Miwa said. "Kisshu, why don't you take Ichigo home? You've both had a rough day."

"Okay," Kish said. He took my hand and teleported.

When we landed, I realized we were in my room. I also realized I was really worn out. "Kish, can I go to sleep for a while?" I asked.

"Can I join you?" Kish asked. "I'm tired."

I smiled. "Sure," I said.

We took off our shoes- or in Kish's case, boots- and then climbed into my bed together. I felt Kish snuggle against me as I drifted off. Soon I was asleep.

**Another 'what SHOULD have happened' thing…. please review!**


End file.
